helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
SECRET Otoko
SECRET Otoko (SECRET男; SECRET Dudes) is a new addition to Hello! Project's main group line-up and will be the new and first " brother" group of Morning Musume and will also act as the "sibling group" to two Hello! Project girl groups, LOVE Musume, and Dorimuhato. The group is planned to debut alongside "sister group" Dorimuhato during the first day of LOVE Musume's "LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and Secret Otoko)" fall tour. Current Members: 1st Generation *Jun Mizoguchi- (Leader;Gold) *Kai Kawasaki- (Sub-leader;Silver) *Hikaru Hoshimoto- (Sub-leader;Bronze) *Ryuki Takashima- (Dark Blue) *Yukito Nogami- (Indigo) *Ryusuke Irie- (Black) *Shiro Nishishima- (Army Green) *Tomoe Tachibana- (Crimson) History 2012 In late 2012, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that he will be adding three new groups to the Hello! Project main group line-up on Hello! SATOYAMA Life; the second group will be Tsunku's first attempt at a brother group for Morning Musume and his first all-male group to create for the entire Hello! Project. The first generation auditions were then announced to start an all-male, eight member group. The winners would then be announced via a LOVE Musume fall tour the following year. 2013 During the first day of LOVE Musume's LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko) fall tour, the group, along with sister group, Dorimuhato will debut and will also dance back-up for LOVE Musume. The all-male group's name was then released; 'SECRET Otoko'. The group's unofficial debut song will be MELODY クロスオーバー (feat. SECRET Otoko) . Their first album will then be released the month after the tour has ended. However, before the group's first generation members' debut during the tour, a Hello! Project fanatic had leaked some images, names, and their profiles; and also some trivia were released on the internet. The leaked information was soon confirmed as 'official' by Tsunku himself on his Twitter page; he then stated, "...Well, at least the new group has caused a 'spark of interest' amongest Hello! Project fans; I just hope nothing like this will happen again, though. It seems to really ''bother my excitement, as well as others." On August 29, 2013, Hello! Project producer, Tsunku, announced that bothe he and Hello! Project are currently in the middle of writing and producing a romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) and will star Hello! Project idol groups, SECRET Otoko and LOVE Musume. The show will star first generation LOVE Musume member Ai Takano in the role of Mizuki Sohma and Ryusuke Irie in the role of Miyuki Sohma; in the leading roles respectively. The story will be about two siblings who are both intended to attend boarding schools in Japan as they and their family have currently moved back to Tokyo. However, Mizuki (Takano) accidentally mixes up their train tickets and now has to live as her brother in an all-boys' school while her brother (Irie) is stuck at the all-girls' school intended for her. The show is yet to air. On October 3, 2013, Tsunku announced the official title of SECRET Otoko's official debut album. The name was given out as SECRETS:-O. On October 21 of the same year, first generation member Ryuki Takashima stated via his official blog that, along with Tsunku; they will be announcing something very shocking to the rest of the members sometime this year. On November 27, 2013, the group announced the title of their next album to be "Anata wa Watashi no Jinsei no Ai wa Arimasu ka?/ FREEZE!". The album is currently given the release date of December 5, 2013 and will, according to leader Jun Mizoguchi, 'have a song dedicated to the true spirit of Christmas'. 2014: On January 3, 2014, Hello! Project producer Tsunku annouced that the premiere of the romance/ comedy drama entitled "Tenso no Dai Machigai" (転送の大間違い; The Transfer's Mistake) that stars the members of idol groups LOVE Musume and SECRET Otoko is set to air on Valentine's Day this year along with the premiere of LOVE Musume, SECRET Otoko, and Dorimuhato's new variety show HaroMoni@Japan in March. He also announced that he is planning to add new members with a audition sometime in February for SECRET Otoko's second generation. He is also planning on the debut of SECRET Otoko's first-ever subgroup. On February 7, 2014, SECRET Otoko's second generation audition entitled as SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~. began. The auditions started that day and will continue until March 15, 2014. The winners of this audition will be announced on March 16. The group's next album is set to be released in May, however, the album has not received a title. Filmography: Dramas: #2014.14.2 Tenso no Dai Machigai Variety: #2014.??.?? Haromoni@Japan Discography: 1. 2013.3.7 MELODY クロスオーバー (feat. SECRET Otoko) (Unofficial Debut Album) 2. 17. 10 SECRETS:-O (Official Debut Album) 3. 2013.5.12 Anata wa Watashi no Jinsei no Ai wa Arimasu ka?/ FREEZE! Group Auditions: '1st Gen:' All-Male Group: 1st Gen Special Hello! Pro Auditions '2nd Gen:''' SECRET Otoko: "Newbie" 2nd Gen. National Auditions~ Tours: LOVE Musume~Hello! Project Concert Debut~ Autumn Tour 2013 (feat. Dorimuhato and SECRET Otoko) Category:2013 Debuts Category:Group Formations in 2013 Category:7 Member Groups Category:SECRET Otoko Category:SECRET Otoko Member Category:8 member line up Category:Dorimuhato Category:Male Groups Category:LOVE Musume Category:EXTREMEX